1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste tire incinerating system in which waste tires can be continuously burned. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waste tire incinerating and post-treating system in which waste tires can be continuously and efficiently burned, and the discharge gas is utilized as an industrial energy in an efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, waste tires cause environmental contaminations, and therefore, waste tires are incinerated by using an incinerating apparatus.
Among the waste tire incinerating apparatuses which have been invented so far, there are Korean Patent Publication No. 1995-1465 and 1995-7416 of the present applicant. Further, an apparatus for utilizing the discharge gas of the burnt tires as an energy is disclosed in Korean Utilit Model No. 1995-2884.
However, in these apparatuses, the disposal of the residual materials is not automatic, or only partly automatic.
Further, the overall structure of the apparatus is complicated, and the installation area becomes large, while the facility cost is high.
Further, waste tires cannot be fed in exact amounts continuously into the incinerating apparatus, and therefore, an exact continuous incineration cannot be realized.
Particularly, waste tires have to be fed in exact amounts, if an efficient incineration is to be realized. However, the sizes of waste tires are various, and therefore, the feeding amount of waste tires into the incinerating apparatus cannot be realized with the result that an efficient incineration cannot be achieved.
Further, in a waste tire incinerating apparatus, the residual materials which remain after the incineration have to be completely removed, if a continuous incineration is to be carried out.
However, in the prior art (Korean Patent Publication No. 1995-7416), the residual materials drop down, and then, the dropped residual materials are collected, with the result that the residual materials are handled in an imperfect manner.
Specifically, within the tires, there are steel wires or steel wire nets for their long durability. These steel wires are not burned, and therefore, they remain after the incineration.
That is, the rubber portions of the waste tires are completely burned, and therefore, the ashes are dropped down after the incineration. However, the steel wires remain mounted on the supporting bars, and therefore, they do not drop down.
Consequently, the residual steel wires have to be pulled sideward to remove them.
However, during the removal of the residual steel wires in this manner, the incinerating operation has to be halted. As a result, a continuous incineration cannot be realized, the incineration cannot be made automatic, and the operation is inefficient.
Further, in addition to the problem of the residual materials, the post treatment of purifying the discharge gas so as to use it as a fuel cannot be carried out in a perfect manner. Therefore, the combustion efficiency of the discharge gas is not high, and the environment is polluted.